User blog:CMRdaawesomeguy/Suggestions to improve this wiki's problems
A lot of the community takes jabs at this wiki for being inaccurate, myself included. The wiki has glaring issues that admins aren't taking a look at or trying to fix. I'd like to point out some issues with the wiki in hopes that it can improve and be a much more useful resource for Galaxy players. Outdated information I get that it's hard to constantly update the wiki, as Galaxy is a constantly evolving game. Ship prices, stats, etc. are hard to update and I can understand that. But there are articles that have extremely outdated information that are just neglected. Examples *Prototype X-2, Stormbringer, Osiris, Starfall - Outdated icon that has visible turret plates, have been ignored *Hecate, Rhino, Lazarus, Armageddon, Zeus - Outdated turrets *Apocalypse, Hevnetier - Outdated information How can it be fixed? For pages with outdated information, like ship costs or lack of proper images, maybe make a notice template so that readers will know that the article is outdated. Here's a mockup of what could work: This article contains outdated information Not everything in this article is guaranteed to be accurate. If possible, please try to update the information. Once the information is up-to-date, this notice can be removed. Joke writing Joke writing is a horrible practice that has been put onto this wiki. A wiki is supposed to be an encyclopedia of sorts, when jokes are put onto articles, it makes the wiki look unprofessional and readers won't take the articles seriously. Examples Example1.PNG Example2.PNG Example3.PNG Example4.PNG Example5.PNG Example6.PNG Example7.PNG Example8.PNG Example9.PNG Example10.PNG There are plenty more examples, read a page about an admin ship or a very poor/bad/memed ship and you are almost guaranteed to find one. I understand there are joke ships and joke content in Galaxy, but that does not mean the wiki has to follow suit. How can it be fixed? Simple, just remove the jokes on articles. To make things even better, replace the jokes with actual content. It keeps readers interested if they aren't just showered with jokes when they're looking to learn. Admins This isn't a jab at any person who is a member of staff on the wiki, they are all good people. Why are Galaxy staff automatically given administrator rights when they sign up onto FANDOM and edit here? All of them are inactive and for the most part haven't done anything to earn the ranks, while other users have had to work for months just to earn moderator status. Not to mention that most of them haven't even reached the minimum set requirements to become staff members. In addition, various admins and moderators are just not editing. There is no point in keeping them as part of a staff team if they just keep proving that they are remaining inactive. Yes, I am well aware that people have lives outside of wiki-editing, it is completely fair to let inactive staff keep their rights when they explain that they cannot be active. However, from what I can tell, some of them just straight up disappear without saying anything. How can this be fixed? I'm really in no right to make any sort of decision or change to the staff team. I don't run the wiki (obviously), but if I were to give a suggestion, the staff team needs restructuring. The staff need to realize and discuss problems the wiki has without others having to bring them up and work towards fixing them. At the end of the day, this is just my two cents on things. I have no beef with any of the editors on the wiki and believe that they are all editing in good faith. I do believe that the staff team have done a great job in actively editing this wiki and attempting to keep it up to date. I (and others) simply want this wiki to be better and to be a greater resource for Galaxy. I hope wiki admins take time to read this and consider the suggestions I've made. Category:Blog posts